


moon

by hhhomunculus



Series: the sun and the moon and all the stars in between [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, POV Second Person, Soulmate AU, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhomunculus/pseuds/hhhomunculus
Summary: and you were just like the moon, so full of imperfections / but just like the moon, you shone in the darkness





	moon

you are as radiant as the moon. with the sun behind you you are absolutely glowing, sun kissed skin gleaming in the light that shines at your back. in white and pale yellow you have the appearance of a god. a moon god. your ebony eyes glow in the silvery moonlight after sunset, and hair is an illuminated silver. you are all bright colors against a back drop of dark hair and sky, and it suits you so very well.

 

in the sun you are even more brilliant. golden rays cast their light upon you, dancing on your dark hair and light skin, not quite so pale as one would think but definitely not all that dark. the sun’s light casts down into the fountain you find yourself at often, the light reflecting water reflected in your eyes. it makes your light clothes positively glow - and so do you.

 

you navigate time like a flowing river, letting it take you from slow, lazy drifting to rushing rapids so fast your head spins. _you’re just along for the ride_ , you say, _i’ll get there when i get there_. it’s absolutely infuriating to some, the casual way you view life. you shrug them off - their opinions don’t matter, you’re a goddamn prince.

 

as radiant as the moon you were, you were as warm as the sun. your smile lit up rooms like a vibrant star, as you warmly flirted with dignitaries from many countries. they fawn over you, drawn to you like moths are to the elegant lanterns hanging in the palace gardens. they aren’t here for you, but you are a shameless flirt anyways.

 

you glow like stardust and feel like the sun but oh you are the moon. you are beautiful to look at, to touch, to _taste_ , but oh with the sun - he is the sun - you are vibrant evermore. the sun and stars hold nothing to you though. you guide the pull of the waters and stars follows your every step, worshiping you. _is this how it feels to be emperor_?

 

you see him first in the grandiose ballroom, dancing with noble ladies and noble men and looking all to unhappy to be there. he looks like a god, golden hair and golden eyes and golden _everything_. you are greedy, and that gold calls to you like a siren calls to sailors. there is a hunger in you that is more than just a growling, aching stomach. you see him and the world lights up and you hunger for his touch. to feel him wrap his arms around you, hold you against bronze skin. he is entrancing, and you want him to be _yours_.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second half to _sun_ so go check that out as well please + thanks  <3


End file.
